my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of a Young Colt
The Life of a Young Colt, although my second story about this saga, is the first in the main plot, focusing in Shining Armor and his foalhood and love story with Princess Cadance. Description Did you ever think how must have been Shining Armor's childhood? How was his relationship with his parents? How did he react to his younger sister's birth? The reason he decided to be a royal guard and how he entered to the royal guard academy? How he met Princess Cadance and how they started their courtship? How he managed to be the captain? In this story, we will know that and see how he managed to overcome the problems. Chapters "It's a Colt" After so much insistence on Princess Celestia's part, her advisor, Night Light, agrees to take a few days off to stay home with his wife, Velvet, which is at the end of her first pregnancy. But unexpectedly she comes into labor and has to go to the hospital to have the foal. It will be a colt or a filly? Main events *Shining Armor is born. "A Foalsitter for Shining Armor" When Shining Armor manages to repel a lot of foalsitters, his parents must find somepony capable of foalsit their son without running from him, so they can go work without worries. Will they accomplish that? Main events *Starlight Sparkle is introduced. "First Day in School" It's Shining's first day in school and he is very exciting. In this day, he will meet two ponies that will change his life forever. How will this day be? Main events *Shining realizes is dream of becoming a Royal Guard. *Shining meets Blue Sword and they become best friends. "The Beginning of a New Life" After an afternoon playing with his best friend in his grandmother's house, Shining is told by his parents that he will have a sibling. Shining stayed very happy with the news and can't wait for his or her arrival. When the labor day arrives, Shining can meet him or her. How will that moment be? Main events *Twilight Sparkle is born. "A Foalsitter Adventure" When his parents have to go out, Shining is made his siter's foalsitter due to the fact their grandmother is on vacations. Although at the beginning Shining thinks he can handle it, later he sees foalsit is not that easy. See for yourself what will happen. Main events *Shining gets his Cutie Mark. "An Afternoon with the Friend and the Sister" Blue Sword cames to Shining's to study and train with him, however there's a little filly around that wants always to see what the preteen colts are doing and participate. How will they endure her? Main events *Twilight meets Blue Sword and falls in love with him. "The Academy Admission" The day the two best unicorn friends, Shining and Blue, were waiting for finally arrives: the Royal Guard Academy admission day. In order to get in the academy, they have to pass in three tests. Will they succeed? They also meet somepony that in the future may cause some trouble to them. Who is this pony? Main events *Shining is accepted in the Royal Guard Academy. *Fire Punch is introduced. "How to Win a Battle" It's the first day of Shining and Blue and it's seemed to be going well until the combat lessons where Shining is paired with Fire Punch, a pony Shining dislikes. In the combat, Shining loses to Fire Punch, something that makes him feel bad with himself. After that, Shining starts to train to a rematch and he receives some advices from somepony he never expected to get any advice. Will Shining be able to defeat Fire Punch in the rematch? Main events *Shining defeats Fire Punch in combat. "An Unexpected Discovery" Curiosity around his grandfather hits Shining Armor after he discovers a picture of him in the wall of the Captains of the Royal Guard. Fortunately for him, Blue discovers Shining's grandfather's file and gives it to him. In it, he discovers somepony that can help him know something about his grandfather's past. Main events *Shining finds out his paternal grandfather was the previous Captain of the Royal Guard. *Shining finds out Captain White Light was his grandfather's protégé. "Shining Armor's Grandfather's Protégé" After discovering Captain White Light knew his grandfather, Shining goes talk with him. He finds out Captain White Light was indeed his grandfather's protégé. Will he tell to Shining everything he wants to know? Main events *Shining talks to Captain White about his grandfather, but he doesn't say anything, telling him to ask to his grandmother. "Love at First Sight, Part I" When returning home to the weekend, Shining finds himself meeting with the one who will be the love of his life: Princess Cadance. How will Shining react in their first meeting? Main events *Shining meets Cadance and the two fell in love for each other. *Night Light finds out about Shining's crush on Cadance. "Love at Fisrt Sight, Part II" Having coming to Canterlot to study magic with her aunt Celestia, Cadance starts to foalsit her aunt's advisor's daughter, Twilight Sparkle. After the end of one of the foalsitting nights, Cadance finds herself meeting with the one who will be the love of her life: Shining Armor, Twilight's brother. How will Cadance react in their first meeting? Main events *Cadance confess to Celestia about her crush on Shining. "Star Shield's Story" While visiting his grandmother, Starlight Sparkle, Shining asks her about his grandfather's past. Starlight, feeling it's time for him to know the truth, tells to her grandson what happened to him. Main events *Starlight reveals to Shining the truth about his grandfather. "Confrontation" While returning home after visiting their grandmother, Shining and Twilight meet with Cadance. This meeting makes Shining thinking even much in her. After receiving some advice from his best friend, Blue Sword, Shining tries to ask Cadance to go in a date with him. Will she accept? Main events *Shining invites Cadance to go on a date with him and she accepts. "The First Date" It's the day of Shining and Cadance's first date. During it, Shining takes her in a stroll across the city, ending in his special place in Canterlot, where he will ask something to Cadance that will change their relationship. Main events *Shining and Cadance go in their first date. *Shining and Cadance give their first kiss and become coltfriend and marefriend. "At the Grand Galloping Gala" After receiving a golden ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, Shining prepares himself to meet with Cadance, who will also to the gala. How will this end? Will the appearance of some unwelcome pony ruin the moment? Main events *Cadance invites Shining to go to the Grand Galloping Gala as her pair. *It's revealed Fire Punch wants to seduce Cadance. "Going to the Hoofball Game" It's hoofball game time! Shining and Twilight's uncle and their father's younger brother, Shooting Star, and his team, the Bee Strikers, will play agains the Poison Stings for the championship. Joining the three to watch the game are Blue Sword and Cadance. Who will win the game? Main events *Shooting Star is introduced. *Shooting Star invites Night Light to be his colt of honor in his wedding. "A Dream Wedding" It's the day of Shooting Star's wedding and Cadance goes with Shining and his family and best friend to the event. *Shooting Star marries with Moon Wave. Main events "Chasing in the Forest" The day of an important test arrived to the Royal Guard Academy. Shining and his team must face a difficult challenge: a Changelings pursuit simulation. However, he finds himself with some difficult to get along with his teammates. Will they pass in the test? Main events *Shining passes his final test at the Academy. "The Break Up" Shining is absolutely happy with his life. As not only he is living his dream job as Royal Guard, but also Cadance returned to Canterlot to learn from her aunt Celestia how to rule her own kingdom. However, something unexpected maybe end their happiness... forever. Main events *Cadance breaks up with Shining. "Reconciliation" Following Shining and Cadance's break up, he becomes suddenly very depressed, in a way that he starts to get drunk. Shining manages to overcome it thanks to Blue, but everything gets worse when Shining finds out Cadance is dating Fire Punch. Blue, having enough of all that, enlists Twilight's help to bring Shining and Cadance back together. Will they succeed? Main events *Cadance starts to date Fire Punch. *Shining and Cadance reconsiliate with each other. *Shining and Cadance find out Fire Punch is responsable for their break up and decide to hide their reconciliation. "The Final Test" With Captain White Loght imminent retirement from the Royal Guard, he decides to choose between three of the young Royal Guards to become his successor, being them: Shining Armor, Blue Sword and Fire Punch. Who will be able to pass the final test and become the next Captain of the Royal Guard? Main events *Shining, Blue and Fire Punch are chosen to become the next Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard. *The test to choose the next captain starts. "Nomination and Rescue" With Fire Punch crossing the finish line first, he is all happy for being the next Captain of the Royal Guard, but something may ruin his happiness. Also, he will discover something that, depending on him, may cost everything he has. Main events *Shining becomes the next Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard. *Fire Punch is expelled from the Royal Guard and rejected by his father. "The Duty of a Royal Guard" After getting the position of Captain, Shining, after Commander Lightning Bolt's retirement, nominates Blue as his second-in-command. However, an urgent message arrives that may separate Shining from his loved ones for some time. Main events *Shining goes on his first mission as a captain. *Blue Sword becomes Shining's first lieutenant. "Shining Armor's Most Important Question" Years after, Shining is thinking in making to Cadance a question that will change the lives of both, even more than when he asked her to be his marefriend. Meanwhile, Blue is preparing to go in a trip. Main events *Shining proposes to Cadance and she accepts. *Blue Sword goes on a trip. Trivia * This story is the first installment in the main plot line of the Order and Chaos Saga, despite not being the first story published. * This story marks the first appearance of the first villain featured in the Order and Chaos Saga: Fire Punch, who later becomes a regular villain in the next stories. ** This story also marks the first appearance of the followed: Starlight Sparkle and Shooting Star (Twilight's grandmother and uncle, respectively), Blue's parents and sister, Captain White Light. * The end of the story serves as a bridge to the events happening in the episode "A Canterlot Wedding". Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga